


Time Makes You Bolder, Even Children Get Older

by ruby_tucker



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lumity, this was a tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: It's the second meeting of the Good Witch Azura book club, and Amity struggles with her feelings for Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 285





	Time Makes You Bolder, Even Children Get Older

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you like this fic. I always post my fics to my tumblr first (amiity-blight), so stay on the look out for those. DM me on tumblr to be friends!! I love getting comments from you guys!
> 
> Side note: (I am currently drafting a lumity The Prom au and won't be posting anything for a while)

“Welcome back to the Good Witch Azura book club!” Amity watched Luz hold up a wooden spoon that was most certainly from the owl house, and pretend to be a gameshow host. She laughed, honestly, it was hard not to. 

It was either laugh or blush, and Amity had to choose to laugh. They had decided to host their secret book club in Amity’s library hideout, which was a huge mistake on her part. The fairy lights hanging made it all too romantic. And almost impossible for her to hide her huge crush on Luz. 

Once, she had accidentally spilled her thoughts about Luz to her diary as well, and that had been a mistake. Amity knew Luz would never look through her diary on purpose, but it was stored on the shelf right next to them. What if it fell off the shelf? What if a page fell out and the hologram told Luz everything she felt. Of course, she wanted Luz to know, but she just didn’t want her to find out like that. It needed to be real. 

Luz continued speaking into the spoon, “Now, last time we gathered, it was just to discuss our plans, as well as the first ten chapters of The Good Witch Azura Part One. Today, we will be talking about chapters eleven through twenty. Now, who’s ready to get started? I’m going to call on someone from the crowd to give us their best Azura impression. Hmmm. Amity Blight! You are the chosen victim! Come on! Give us your best Azura impression!” 

A blush rose onto her cheeks and refused to leave. “Luz!” she said jokingly, “Let’s just talk about the chapters.” 

Luz set the spoon down and grinned, “Fine. Because I am an ultimate shipper, Let’s talk about chapter nineteen, when Azura confesses her feelings to Dakota because no matter how many times I re-read this book, that scene gets me every time.” 

Great. The only scene Amity hadn’t wanted to talk about with Luz. 

Amity loved reading because she could relate to the characters. Azura was much too relatable. Her relationship with Dakota, in the beginning, nineteen chapters was exactly how she was with Luz. The only problem was that she didn’t have Azura’s bravery. She didn’t have the bravery she needed to tell Luz she liked her more than a friend. It just wasn’t there. 

She felt her face going red again, “W-hy that chapter? Why not a different chapter? Why does it have to be this chapter? Is this chapter relatable to you? Why this?” 

“Amity? Are you alright? I already told you I wanted this chapter because I was an ultimate shipper. But if you don’t like this chapter we can pick a different one.” 

A nervous laugh accompanied her blush, “N-no. This chapter’s fine.” Why could she never say no to Luz? 

“Okay! So, I’ve never been in a book club before and I don’t know if we’re supposed to talk about the actual content or like what we were feeling. Do you know?” 

She shook her head no. It was true. Luz was the only person she had ever really tried talking about books with before. When she was little, she had tried talking to Emira about Azura, but she had never listened. No one had. 

Luz was the first person to truly listen to her. 

“Are you okay, Amity? You haven’t talked much.” 

“What? Oh yeah, I’m totally fine. Maybe you’ve changed and that affects how you see me. Maybe I’m not different at all! Maybe-” 

“Okay calm down. Sorry for prying. I know you’re not used to opening up.” Luz sighed and turned back to the page, “I love Dazura,” she sighed. 

“I love you,” her face went red as a tomato, “I-I mean love Dazura. Yeah, Dazura is totally what I meant to say! Are you doubting me? I don’t even l-like you. Don’t doubt me!” 

“I wasn’t doubting you,” Luz looked confused. 

Amity sighed. Could she have been any more obvious? Luz was still completely oblivious, and it was getting on her nerves. Why couldn’t she have noticed the very obvious signs she had been leaving around? It was so annoying!

No. She couldn’t think like this. If she wanted Luz to know how she felt, she needed to tell her. Relying on her obviousness wouldn’t get her anywhere. Luz was in total oblivion. 

It was at that moment she realized how close Luz had sat next to her on the floor. Maybe she really did like her. 

Today was the day. Today was the day she was going to tell Luz how she felt. How hard could it be? 

“Amiittyyy,” Luz appeared in her face. She was so close Amity wanted to kiss her, and she almost did. “Are you thinking about your crush?” Luz went into her shipper tone. Amity had it memorized, “You know,” She carried on, “The person you wanted to ask out to Grom?” 

Against all better judgment, she squeaked, “Yes.” 

“I knew it! You’ve been distracted all evening! Who is it? I already ship you two so hard!” 

She didn’t know how it happened. It just did. Luz was never meant to know. She had just planned on getting over her eventually, but now it would never happen. Against all the odds, she whispered, “You.” 

Her face went redder than it probably ever had when Luz took practically five steps backward. “M-me?” 

Had she forgotten how to speak? God this was so  
embarrassing! How could she fix this? It was clear Luz didn’t return the feelings that she had. Scratching her neck, Amity tried to play it off, “Y-yeah. It was you, but just, pretend I didn’t say anything. Let’s just have things back the way they were-” 

Suddenly, she wasn’t able to speak. Suddenly, Luz’s lips were clashing with hers, and she didn’t know what was happening. Finally, it processed. Amity kissed her back. 

The kiss was much shorter than Amity wanted. When Luz pulled away, she laughed nervously, “I mean, if you want things to go back the way they were, then that’s fine I guess.” 

“I have a better idea.”


End file.
